The Govenors Daughter
by neon afterglow
Summary: Celest hates her life. She would do anything to get away. Even get kidnapped by a charming pirate named Jack. But Will her lust for a stunning blacksmith bring her back home? R&R! CHAPETER 6 IS FINALLY HERE!
1. The Plan

The Governors Daughter  
  
The Plan  
  
By: Isabelle Depp  
  
"Mom! I'm not going!" she yelled to her strict, misunderstanding mom. She was 17, she wanted to make he own choices. Her mum obviously did make good choices for herself, so how could she think she'd make good ones for her daughter? She's a maid in the governors house, throwing beds every morning, cleaning the kitchen when the cooks done. She did want the same life as her mum. That life is crap. To make that life even crappier, there's the catch. She's the governor's daughter. Yes, you read it right. She is the governor's daughter. And not Elizabeth, oh no she wasn't Elizabeth. Her mum had a one night stand with Mr. Swann, creating Celeste. Elizabeth hates her ever so much, and she doesn't even know there half sisters. Celeste doesn't have to worry too much though; Elizabeth's living with that Will Turner guy. Celeste fancies Commodore, and she can't image why Liz would choose a nasty blacksmith over Commodore.  
"Your going little missy!" here mum screamed back, throwing in satin gown at her. Then her mom took a breath and calmed down. "You'll go, you'll be polite, and you'll like it."  
"Mom! I don't like her and she doesn't like me! You just can't invite me to her wedding yourself!"  
"I don't care. I have the ultimate black mail. Is Swan screws up, I can hold you over his head. That will tame the beast. I can tell the whole port about out little night, and that he has a second daughter. Oh the town would love that. "  
"ARE YOU STUPID?!?!?!" Celeste screamed, so load it hurt her throat. "If you tell you'll be fired. Where will we go huh?"  
"I don't know Celeste! I just don't know!"  
Just then the tall, fat cook barged in. "The governor wants sup and all my pots are dirty. Do you know whose job it is to clean the dishes?" he paused "Wow good job. Yours." She said, not even waiting for a reply.  
"You know I have to go to that wedding today Thomas. Lydia is supposed to be doing it. I told you that."  
"Well Lydia's sick. She's go the flu; you've got to do the dishes."  
Celeste's mom looked her. "Sorry sweets. You gotta go alone. I have to work."  
"WHAT?!?!?!!?!?" Going to Elizabeth's wedding was worse then getting kidnapped by pirates. She shrugged and stomped off to the closet they call her room. If her moms at work, she wont know if she goes to the wedding. Then it hit her. Get kidnapped. By pirates.  
'It's not a bad idea' she thought to herself. How do you get kidnapped by pirates? First, you gotta go to Tortuga. Celeste knew Elizabeth was kidnapped by come freaky immortal pirates who wanted some Aztec crap, but she didn't have any gold, and she doubted if she did it would be Aztec. She remembered Jack, he had given her a bottle of rum, and told her to take care, and he knew how it felt to serve others. She could find him; they could fake a kidnapping, go off to a far away place, maybe Singapore. But how to get to him and convince him to go along with he plan. Getting to Tortuga would be an adventure in itself. Commodore was setting sail to Port Smith in the morning; she could hitch a ride with him and get 'lost' once there. Tortuga was only a few hours away from Port Smith so it would be easy to get a ride with anyone there. She knew where she could find Jack. Any bar.  
"So that's the plan" Celeste said out loud. "I will get kidnapped by Jack sparrow. Anything's better then this."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
There's chapter one. I know its short, but when you write things on paper, it takes up so much more room. All my chapters will be short. And there will be spelling errors. I can go over it 20 times, and there will still be errors.  
  
I don't mind slashes, as long as they are constructive. Give me advice. I love reviews, as long as I can understand them and agree. I'm not very open minded, but don't let that stop you. So...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR...GO ON...DO IT!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Please don't sue. 


	2. The Easy Way Out

The Governors Daughter  
  
The Easy Way Out  
  
By: Isabelle Depp  
  
Celeste was awake all night, waiting to sail away. Waiting to be far away from her problems. From her mom. From Elizabeth, from the Governor. From all the rich snobs surrounding her. At 4:45 she climbed out of bed. She rummaged through her closet looking for a good dress. She tried on her blue, her pink one, but picked out the red one. She knew Commodore Norrington fancied her as much as she did him, but the dress was icing on the cake. She found a maid and had her tie the corset. The maid was curious about what Celeste was doing awake but did say anything, fearing it would be to bold. Finally she slipped on her shoes and sneaked down the stairs out of the house. She walked down to the docks and looked for Commodore.  
"Hello Commodore." Celeste whispered, coming up behind him. "Any chance I can ride with you to Port Smith? I've always wanted to visit there. I'll stay out of your way, I promise!"  
The confused commodore agreed to let her sail with him, and told her to let her mother know where she was. She ran to the Governors house and up to her mom, who was just waking up to prepare the breakfast dishes.  
"Mom! I'm going with the Commodore to Port Smith. It will be late when we get back, you'll probably be asleep. If you're in a sound sleep I'm not going to wake you." There, now no one would even realize she was missing until tomorrow morning. By then her and Jack would be far far away..  
"Ok dear. Have fun" She whispered, still half asleep.  
Celeste ran back down the stair to the port. It was already 5:50 and they were ready to set sail. She ran onto the boat and they lifted the anchor, and when they did, the whole boat shook. Celeste almost fell over. Just what she needed, to be the man overboard. From that point on, she decided not to go near the edge. If she feel out she'd be dead, her mum never taught her how to swim. She wandered around the boat for awhile looking for Commodore and exploring the ship. IT WAS HUGE. She found at least two kitchens and five cabins. Each cabin has 3 bunk beds, room for over 10 people. Celeste was amazed at how luxurious the ship was. The beds were made and they looked like they were just bought. The kitchen was sparkling and all the dished were spotless. The sofa in the "Living Room' was white, without a single stain on it. Even the sofas in the Governors place were dirty. Celeste sat on the clean white sofa, and fell asleep. She was awake buy water. WATER? She jumped off the sofa, eyes wide open, to find Norrington standing over her, smiling from cheek to cheek. She grinned, because he was so cute when he smiled.  
"Sorry to wake you." He said, still grinning.  
"It's ok. I didn't get much sleep last night; it gets so noisy in that place. How long till' we are there?"  
"About that..." He said, a bit shaky.  
"Are you ok? Is everything alright?"  
"Yes of course." Commodore snapped. "We'll be there soon, you've been asleep quite awhile." But Norrington knew that it was a lie. There was a castaway on the ship and a storm was brewing right above them. Either way, they wouldn't make it to Port Smith. The only way to stay out of harms way would be to turn around. Unless...Yes, of course. Tourtuga was close, closer then Port Smith. He ran to the deck and told the crew his plan. Celeste followed him, hoping to find out what was wrong.  
"Gentlemen!" Commodore yelled. "I have a plan. We will stop at Tourtuga, and find shelter until the castaway is killed and the storm has passed by."  
'YES!' Celeste said to herself. This would be easier then she thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Ok I hope you all liked this chapter. I know its short, get used to it.  
  
Beauty818: Sorry about all the errors. I'll make sure to fix ALL of them. Thank you for tolerating. LOL.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything, please don't sue. 


	3. The Tear Stained Cheeks

The Governors Daughter  
  
The Tear Stained Cheeks  
  
By Isabelle Depp  
  
Celeste had fallen asleep satisfied with the fact they were heading strait for Tourtuga. She was having a peaceful sleep, dreamless, and energizing when she was awake by a gun shot and a young girls scream. Celeste ran out of the cabin and into the hall where she saw three military officers with guns pointing at a small girl, maybe 14 years old. She had been shot in the leg and was crying her brains out. Celeste stared at the officers in horror. Why would they shoot such a young girl? Her intentions couldn't be criminal. She probably couldn't stand her mum either. Celeste ran thought the officers pushing them to the ground and embracing the girl.  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," was all she said, rocking her back and fourth. She ripped off part of her dresses sleeve and wrapped it around the shot. When the girl calmed down Celeste picked her up and carried to the cabin. She laid her down on her bed and walked into the bathroom where she grabbed the only washcloth left and dampened it with cold water. She walked back to the girl and sat the cloth on her forehead. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," she said again, still trying to calm her. Finally the girl stopped all her crying and looked at Celeste. "So, what are you doing on here?" Celeste asked the girl with the tear stained cheeks.  
"Well" she sniffed "My mum died. I've got no where to go now. I thought I could, I don't know, start a life in Port Smith. There no one knows me or my mum. They might accept me, take me in. I could have a new family there. Maybe even get a boyfriend." Celeste chuckled at the girl. Her leg was just shot and here she is talking about boyfriends. "Have you ever had one? A boyfriend that is," the girl asked Celeste.  
"Um, I did once, but her was a real jerk. How's your leg?"  
"My leg? Oh! My leg. It hurts, but I can't really feel it any more. I can't believe you ruined you beautiful dress just from my leg. What's you name?"  
"Celeste." She smiled. 'What an eager girl' she thought. "And what's you name?"  
"I'm Lydia. My friends call me Liddie. How old are you, you look 21. Are you old enough to drink? I've always wanted rum!"  
"I'm 17. I've had rum, and it's really not really that good. That Jack Sparrow makes it sound like heaven. How old are you?"  
"I'm 13. Well 14 really. My birthday was two days ago, I cant get used to being 14, its weird."  
"Why is it weird?"  
"Don't know." Lydia looked at Celeste, who was un-wrapping the cloth around her leg. "Ouch!" she said, laughing at the startled Celeste.  
"You scared me you little brat" Celeste told her playfully. "I'm going to go rinse this off." Celeste ran off into the bathroom again and dipped the bloody cloth in a pail of warm water. As she was rinsing the cloth there was a pound at the door. Celeste dropped the cloth and ran to the door, just cracking it open, trying not to let anyone see Lydia.  
"Celeste" Commodore Norrington said sternly standing at the door. "Where's that girl? No matter why shes on the ship, you know the consequence for hiding away on a government ship. You also know the consequence for helping a person hide from the law. Now please, LET ME IN"  
"Commodore! Do you even know why the girls here. Do you know how old she is? She's bloody 14! Her mum died. She just wanted to get away from these damned Port Royal snobs! Why do you think I'm on here?"  
"I DONT CARE! LET ME IN! NOW!" Commodore yelled.  
"No!" Celeste looked back at Lydia, who was once again crying, but this time, she was silent, trying not go give herself away.  
"Celeste Don't make me do this" Commodore said, pulling out a gun. "Commodore? What? What are you doing? Put the gun down! COMMODORE!"  
  
BANG  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Juicy huh? Well what do you think? I didn't know hoe to get in any more drama, I'm not good with Mary-Sues or dramatic writing. Well, I didn't it, Celeste was deceived by Commodore. Is he really a good man?  
  
Disclaimer: I have an agenda book, a black skirt, a Dell computer, and a Cannon scanner. Anything PotC like in there? Good. DON'T SUE ME! 


	4. The Big Joke

The Governors Daughter

The Big Joke

By Isabelle Depp

Celeste opened her eyes and looked up. Gun smoke was clouding up the cabin. She looked around. No one was hurt and she didn't even see a hole where a bullet had went. Then she looked up at commodore, who was laughing insanely.

"What is going on?!?!" she yelled at him.

"Celeste, you should know by now that I have feelings for you. The gun wasn't loaded; it just had gun powder in it. No one was in danger." He snorted and started laughing again, this time at Lydia's face. Her eyes were wide open and she was still shaking. Tears were still apparent on her face.

"That was not funny!" Celeste seamed. "Get out! Go! Shooo!"

"Cant anyone take a little humor around here?" He looked back at the men sanding behind him, who were all shaking their heads in disappointment.

"Commodore, sir, I believe it is against a law to fire a unloaded gun." The men behind him snicker, and Commodore ignores the rude comment.

"GET OUT!!!!!!" Celeste screamed again. Commodore turned around and walked out of the cabin, mumbling about jokes and people needing a sense of humor. Celeste rolled her eyes and looked at Lydia. Her tears had dried, but her eyes were still red.

"Lydia? It's ok. Nothing would have happened. He had no ammo, it was just a 'joke' or something or the sort."

"A joke? It wasn't very funny." She looked at her leg and flinched. It was bleeding through the cloth of Celeste's dress. Celeste took the cloth off her leg and rung it out. She put it in the bucket if water to rinse it off. She tied it above the wound, as tight as she could. She ripped off another part of her dress and wrapped it around the wound. Now it will stop bleeding, or it should slow down at least."

Lydia hugged Celeste then leaned back on the wall of the cabin. She fell asleep as soon as she had closed her eyes. Celeste got up and laid down on a bed. She stared up at the top of the bunk. She thought about Jack sparrow and Lydia and her mom. She thought about Commodore and Governor Swann, dad. She thought about how worried her will be And how disappointed that she skipped out on the wedding to run away with a pirate.

Meanwhile, back in Port Royal….

Celeste's mom opened her eyes and looked outside!

"CELESTE!!! You have to get ready for the wedding! I'll come help you with the corset." He mom stumbled out of bed and went into Celeste's 'room'. "Celeste? Celeste? SHIT! Stupid. She did that on purpose didn't she? When she gets home she's gonna get it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

wow. Its been FOREVER since I updated this. I know its short, but I am just trying to connect some dots and such. I wont be able to add a new chapter to this for at least another week, but I will get to writing more. I have a new story, a comedy, if anyone is interested. My two Secret Window stories are going to be deleted, because I am brain dead on what to write. Please review and stuff! Luv much,

333 Isabelle Depp

P.S. I am changing my pen name. I am not sure to what, but I will let everyone know somehow!


	5. The Rememberance

**The Govenors Daughter**  
  
_The Remeberance_

__  
By Isabelle Depp  
  
Celeste sighed. She had disappointed her mom so many times, and here she was, doing it again. It wasnt fair thought. It wasn't fair to Elizabeth, or Govenor Swann, or Will. Will had a thing for Celeste, and Celeste defenitly felt something for Will, but honestly, he had to pick between Elizabeth SWANN and Celeste. Elizabeth and her nice body, flowing hair, rich father, and brains. Celeste was a maid. Any guy with a half a brain would pick Elizabeth over Celeste. She did miss Will's company though. She missed sitting on the docks at the port, watching the ships sail by, her head resting on Will's shoulder. Then she came back to life. Who was she kidding? It was one night, provoked by rum and heart break after a Mrs. Swann was kiddnapped. Will was being a guy. He has the right to be a guy doesnt me? Just then, the ship jerked. Celeste looked over at a startled Lydia. All her tears were dry, and she was content, running her fingers through a dirty rag doll's hair. Celeste got up and look out the window. Nothing. She ran to the other side of the ship. "The Naphthol" was next to the ship, and Norrington and Gillette were shouting back and fourth. Norrigton had given Gillette "The Naphthol", becuase frankly, he was tired of him being on the same ship. It was pretty stupid on Norringtons part, concidering "The Naphthol" is now the fastest ship in all the land. Good Job on that one Norrington. Celeste watched them make faces at eachother and she could even hear a few exagerated 'sighs' though the window. She looked back at Lydia, she has bled through the cloth yet again. Celeste walked over to her and unwrapped her leg. Lydia smiled at her. Celeste was so kind to be helping her. She had even ruin her most beautiful dress to help her leg.  
  
"I'll be right back. I'm going to find a knife and a cloth. I have got to get that bullet out, then I'm goign to clean it up." Lydia twitched at the thought of a 17 year old girl digging a knife into her leg trying to get a bullet out.  
  
Celeste unwrapped the bloddy cloth and dropped it in the water bucket and left the cabin. She wandered around, looking in every room she came across. She finally got to a medical room. There were saws and powders and crazy concocktions to help the sick. She wandered around the room, until she finally found a knife. Now she needed a cloth. She left the first aid room and looked for Norringtons cabin. If the bastard shot her, she got to use HIS clothes to clean it up right? She kept wandering, finding empty rooms, and finally, she foudn Norringtons room. It was dirty. He basically lived in his ship. She rummaged through dressers and finally, found some socks and a few bandana's. She grabbed as many as she could, and ran back to the cabin. Lydia was still just playing with her doll. She took a sock and tied it around her eyes. Now she couldnt see what was goign on and freak out. She wet a bandana in the waterbuck and whiped the wound off. It was huge. The bullet must have rubbed along her leg before actually going in. The bleeding had slowed down, so Celeste was able to wrap it really well. As she wrapped, she remembered  
  
She opened her eyes which she had squeezed shut. There was smoke everywhere. Then she noticed her foot. AS she was running from the Govenor's house to the fort she tripped on fallen wood pieces. Her foot was severly cut up and bloody. She looked around trying to see if there was any survivors. She knew she has to get back to the Govenors Swanns place and tent to ELizabeths every friggin' whim. She got up, but as soon as she tried to walk she fell. But she didnt hit the ground. Someone caught her. She looked up at the face. It was the blacksmith. She made sure whenever Gov. Swann need a sword or anything, she was the one to take it to the blacksmith shop. His name was Will, thats all she knew about him.  
  
"Thanks you" she muttered.  
  
"Not the brightest idea to try to walk with that foot." And with that to used all his might a picked her up. "I'm taking you to my place. We'll get you all wrapped up"  
  
"My names Celeste" she blurted out.  
  
"I'm..."  
  
"You're Will" She smiled  
  
"Yeah, I am. I've seen you around. Your work for Swann dont you?"  
  
"Yes. Not the greatest job around."  
  
**"OUCH!"** Lydia screamed. Celeste onened her eyes. She was leaning on her leg.  
  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I wasnt thinking!"  
  
"So who is he?" Lydia asked, paying no attention to her leg.  
  
"Who?" Celeste asked  
  
"That boy you were dreaming about"  
  
"Oh, no one. It was just a fling."

* * *

there you go. a new chappie. Sorry I'm not updating alot. I think i can squeeze 4 more chappie outta this story. So it wont be too long. Thank all of you for reviewing and being so0o0o0o patient about me updating so little. I'm not sure if this cahppie is too short, but if it is, sorry. 


	6. The Grand Introduction

**The Governors Daughter**

_The Grand Introduction_

By neonafterglow (formerly know as IsabelleDepp)

Lydia cocked her head to the left and stared at Celeste. She took a second to think, and then blurted out words she knew she would regret.

"If it was just a 'fling', why do you look so disappointed?"

Celeste looked at Lydia. She didn't want to discuss Will right now. She never wanted to think about him, no the less talk to a young child about him. Celeste smile slowly turned to a frown as she remembered more of her time with Will. What had gone wrong? It was all so perfect, so peaceful. Why had Elizabeth taken her place? What did Elizabeth have that Celeste didn't? Everyone knew Celeste was more beautiful then Elizabeth, even though they dare not say it out loud. Elizabeth tended to get touchy on the subject of anyone being better then her. Celeste decided to change the subject, ignoring bitter feeling toward that wretched woman, soon to be married to the love of Celeste's life.

"So, why are you on the ship anyways? Your mum died, I got that part but, Tourtuga? What are you looking for there?"

"My uncles, friends, nieces, husbands, sisters, dog sitters, cousins, brothers, nephew said I could live there, with him."

"Ha-ha. You're such a smart aleck." Celeste hit Lydia on the head playfully and got up toward the bed. "You better hope you grow out of that soon, boys don't find smart-asses attractive". Celeste turned to Lydia to see her reaction, but…she was gone. "Lydia? Not funny! You shouldn't be moving around on that leg. Get back here!" Celeste looked around. No signs of a struggle, no blood dripping, not hints to where she had gone. "LYDIA!" Celeste screamed, over and over, as loudly as possible. Finally, she head foot steps, and there, at the door, appeared a gorgeous man. Messy dread locks, to die for cheek bones, and the most eye catching outfit ever.

"Hello Luv", the man said, smiling. Celeste wanted to melt. His voice was so soothing, so calming, she almost forgot about Lydia.

"Where Lydia?" She snapped, even thought she felt terrible for acting so rudely to the man.

"Who?" The man asked. "I'm Jack, by the way, Jack Sparrow." Then, it all clicked. This is the man Celeste plotted to get kidnapped by. She had planned to frame this luscious man for a terrible crime he didn't even commit. She felt tons of guilt come over her, and all she could manage to say was

"I…I'm…Uhh…Claire".

* * *

Hey guys, sorry its been such a long time since my last update. Been very busy. Well, who do u think? This chapters a bit confusing, Lydia just disappearing, and what's with Celeste changing her name? Hmmmm….you'll have to wait till' chappie 7. 

I want to thank all the people who still read the story and give me reviews, and thanks so much for begin so patient waiting for new chappies.


End file.
